The Slayers
Japanese |dubbing_studio = Sonomat, Inc. |director = Jim Malone |translation = Neil Nadelman |recorded = 1996-1998 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 26 |year = 1995 }} The Slayers (スレイヤーズ, Sureiyāzu) is a Japanese anime series based on the manga series written by Hajime Kanzaka and illustrated by Rui Araizumi. The original series spans 3 Seasons, Slayers, Slayers Next and Slayers Try, each with 26 episodes creating a total 78 episodes, airing from 1995-1997. From 2008-2009, a fourth and fifth series were created; The Slayers Revolution and The Slayers Evolution-R, bringing a total of 104 episodes. The original TV series dub cast were brought back for these. Dubbing History The series was first licensed by Central Park Media under their Software Sculptors label in 1996, initially dubbing and releasing only the first 13 episodes in order to evaluate the series. When the tapes of the series sold well, CPM continued to dub the series in 1998. However, while most voice actors would return, certain others were recast. Voice actors Daniel Cronin and Joan Baker both moved on with their career in the interim, and CPM lost contact with them. The commercial success of the first series led to Central Park Media dubbing the sequel series Slayers Next in 1999 and Slayers Try in 2000. Slayers Cast Episodic Characters Additional Voices *Michael J. Haigney *Jessica Lauren *Ted Lewis *Bill McClure *David Moo *Liam O'Malley *Alissa Porta *Eric Stuart *Jesse Tarlauren Slayers Next Japanese |dubbing_studio = Sonomat, Inc. |director1 = Jim Malone |director2 = Anthony Salerno |translation = Neil Nadelman |recorded = 1999 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 26 |year = 1996 }} Cast Episodic Characters Additional Voices *Sharon Becker *James Carter Cathcart *Rachael Lillis *Jim Malone *David Moo *Josh Mosby *Lisa Ortiz *Nathan Price *Anthony Salerno *Veronica Taylor *Zeke Zeigler Slayers Try Japanese |dubbing_studio = Sonomat, Inc. |director1 = Jim Malone |director2 = Anthony Salerno |translation = Neil Nadelman |recorded = 2000 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 26 |year = 1997 }} Cast Episodic Characters Additional Voices *Maddie Blaustein *James Carter Cathcart *Dan Green *Nathan Price *Scottie Ray *Anthony Salerno *Tara Sands *Eric Stuart *Veronica Taylor Notes *The rights to air the series on Television in the United States were originally acquired by FoxKids. Though they soon realized that the adult-oriented series would require too much editing for them to air it, so they decided against it and let their rights lapse. *Despite the original soundtrack having stereophonic sound, the soundtrack for the English dub was in monaural sound. Video Releases See Also *List of Slayers Films & OVA's *The Slayers Revolution *The Slayers Evolution-R *Lost Universe External Links *''The Slayers'' at the Internet Movie Database *''The Slayers'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Slayers Next'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Slayers Next'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Slayers Try'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Slayers Try'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Anime Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Central Park Media